


Sealed With A Kiss

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Coercion, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon, mentions of soulless sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n has known the Winchesters for years. She’s in love with Sam, Dean’s her best friend, but now that Dean’s a demon and Sam’s risking everything to track him down, y/n turns to a demon deal to keep Sam safe.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“I’d like to make a deal for Sam’s safety.”“Really?” Crowley tilted his head.“He’s gonna keep going after Dean. He’s like that. When he does, I want no harm to come to him.”“And in return, you’ll give me?” Crowley led, pulling his right hand from his pocket and making circles in the air, telling you to continue.“Anything.”Dean sucked air through his teeth behind you and you closed your eyes to fight back your nerves. Crowley looked over your shoulder, having a silent conversation with Dean. “My associate behind you will make certain the terms.” Crowley stepped back and you could feel Dean step up behind you. “Have fun, Dean.” And with that, Crowley was gone.Dean’s fingers danced across the back of your neck as he pulled your hair away and collected it on your right shoulder. “Anything, huh?” He leaned down, dropping his chin to your shoulder heavily. “That’s a bit broad, y/n. Maybe we should narrow it down to something I want from you.”





	1. Deal

It had to be done fast. You didn’t have a lot of time to summon him before the man you loved got back from trying to track down his brother. You knew it was a bad idea, summoning Crowley in the middle of the New Age shop you’d broken into to get supplies for the spell, but it was less likely to get  _you_ killed than Sam finding Dean was to get Sam killed. Dean was a demon, corrupted by the Mark of Cain, and if Sam found him before you secured his safety… you didn’t want to think about what would happen.

You were halfway through the incantation when the security guard came through the door of the shop, taser raised. “What are you doing? Is this some kinda devil worship?” He asked as you finished the string of latin and threw a match into the bowl.

“What? No?” You shook your head and raised your hands. “No, this is not devil worship. This, this is… I don’t have a good answer.”

“It’s devil  _summoning_.” Crowley’s voice called out and the security guard’s head did a sudden 360. You flinched as he crumpled to the ground at the King of Hell’s feet.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You whispered, taking a deep breath to calm your heart rate.

“No. But I could, so I did.” Crowley stepped over the guard, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his black coat. “What do you want?”

“What, no pleasantries? No ‘Hello, darling’?” You said, trying to sound like you weren’t nervous as hell.

“You called me. I’m busy. What do you want?” He repeated. He looked around the room. “No Devil’s Trap, so obviously this isn’t an ambush coordinated with Moose.”

“Sam doesn’t know.”

“That’s an understatement.” Dean’s voice behind you made you tense. You turned enough to see him leaning against the wall behind you, picking his nails with a small black knife. “Sammy’s a bit oblivious. He still hasn’t figured out you’re in love with him and that’s been right in front of his face since the Apocalypse.”

You licked your lips. Dean had never said anything about your feelings, but you knew he knew. He was your best friend, there was no hiding anything from him. You shook your head and turned your focus back to Crowley. “I’d like to make a deal for Sam’s safety.”

“Really?” Crowley tilted his head.

“He’s gonna keep going after Dean. He’s like that. When he does, I want no harm to come to him.”

“And in return, you’ll give me?” Crowley led, pulling his right hand from his pocket and making circles in the air, telling you to continue.

“Anything.” You whispered.

Dean sucked air through his teeth behind you and you closed your eyes to fight back your nerves. Crowley looked over your shoulder, having a silent conversation with Dean. “My associate behind you will make certain the terms.” Crowley stepped back and you could  _feel_ Dean step up behind you. “Have fun, Dean.” And with that, Crowley was gone.

Dean’s fingers danced across the back of your neck as he pulled your hair away and collected it on your right shoulder. “Anything, huh?” He leaned down, dropping his chin to your shoulder heavily. “That’s a bit broad, y/n. Maybe we should narrow it down to something I  _want_ from you.”

“Which is?” You whispered.

“You know, it’s always bugged the fuck outta me that you spent all these years fawning over Sam when I was right fuckin’ there. What’s he got worth makin’ a deal over, huh?”

“The old Dean would know the answer to that.” Your voice was shaking as he turned his head to run his nose along your hairline.

“You remember when I went to Purgatory, y/n? You remember him fuckin’ abandoning you to go live with some bitch and her dog?” He whispered, low in your ear. You swallowed. “You remember him kicking you out of the bunker when he found out that you knew about Gadreel? That wasn’t even that long ago, sweetheart. Oh, and we don’t mention how he used you when he was soulless, do we?”

You closed your eyes to contain the tears that those memories conjured for you. Sex was nothing more than a physical imperative for Sam when he didn’t have his soul to make him crave an emotional connection, so he’d taken you every time you were in the same city and you’d let him because you would do anything for Sam… even things that made you feel dirty and low.

“Is that what you want from me, Dean?” You made yourself say the words, but you knew, from the way his left hand was slowly searching under your shirt and across your abs, that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to use you just like Sam had.

“What I want, sweetheart, is for you to be mine. That’s the deal, y/n, Sam doesn’t get hurt by me, Crowley, or any denizen of Hell, as long as you’re mine.”

“Clarify ‘yours’.” You demanded, softly. You didn’t think Dean would fuck you over, but… this wasn’t quite Dean.

“Good girl.” He chuckled. “You stay with me, by my side and in my bed. You take what I give you without complaint, just like you did for Sam.”

“You’re not gonna… make me…” You took a deep breath as his hand skimmed along the underside of your bra. “When you say ‘by your side’, you’re not gonna make me participate in any of the-”

“You might see some shit you don’t wanna see, but I think someone who’s been raised in the life… you can handle it. I’m not gonna make you kill anybody.” He promised.

“Put that in the contract.” You whispered and he chuckled.

“Okay, sweetheart. It’s in the contract, no being made to participate in murder.”

“Or the cleanup.” You added.

“Who cleans up? I’m a demon.”

“And Sam stays safe?” You clarified, again.

He hummed. “Unharmed by demons. Best I can do. Can’t keep him from doin’ other stupid shit.”

“Okay.”

He moved quickly, grabbing your shoulder and turning you to face him. You looked up into his normally bright green eyes and gasped to see them black. “Get used to it, y/n. You’re gonna be seein’ the black a lot from now on. Now, fuckin’ kiss me so we can get this show on the road.”

You took a deep breath and reached up to wrap your hands around the back of Dean’s neck. You tried to focus on the things that were attractive about Dean, and there was plenty… from his strong jawline to his deep voice, the scruff on his cheeks to his plump lips. You’d never denied he was handsome. He just wasn’t Sam… and Sam was the reason you were doing this. You pulled his head down and pressed your lips to his, effectively kissing your life away.

His hands dropped to your hips, pulling you roughly against him and deepening the kiss. When Dean pulled back, his eyes were green again. “Welcome to your new life, sweetheart. Let’s get a drink to celebrate.” He grabbed your hand and the world spun around you, your insides twisting as you appeared in the parking lot of a bar. He waved at you to follow and you did. You had to. “Hey, Anna Marie. Two whiskeys, neat.” Dean ordered as soon as he walked into the bar.

The blond by the bar tensed, then turned to get the drinks. “Take it you’ve been here before?” You whispered as Dean pulled out a chair on one side of the table he chose and moved to sit in the chair next to it. You dropped into the chair he’d pulled for you and looked around.

“Couple times. I mean, only came back ‘cause this is where the car is. Thought you might wanna ride in the style to which you’ve grown accustomed.”

The blond dropped the drinks on the table and stepped away quickly. “And her? She, uh, doesn’t seem happy to see you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Dean-”

His eyes flashed to yours. “I said don’t worry about it. You better get good at following directions, sweetheart, or this is gonna be hard on you.” He picked up his whiskey and took a sip, watching you over his glass.

You picked up your glass and took a small drink. “So, this is what you meant by ‘by your side’? Hang out in divey roadhouses and drink shitty whiskey?”

Dean smirked. “Mostly, yeah. Bit of karaoke… lotta sex.” You swallowed another mouthful of whiskey to combat the idea that you probably wrote a check that your body was most definitely going to have trouble cashing. “I’ll go easy on you to start with. Won’t toss you in the deep end ‘til I know you can swim.”

You looked at your tumbler. “Can I ask you something, D.?”

“You’re gonna ask ‘why’, aren't’cha? Why didn’t I just take your soul in payment like any other demon would’ve?” You nodded, slightly, still looking at the glass. “The old Dean, he fuckin’ loved you.”

Your eyes shot up to his. “What?”

He smirked and nodded. “Yep. Figured it out about the time you were putting your feet behind your ears for the soulless guy, when I was living with Lisa and her runt. Doin’ the domestic thing, but I just couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout  _you_. Dreaming about you. Not wet dreams, just dreams of doing the apple pie thing with you, someone I actually gave a damn about… and thinking back, I didn’t really have anything in common with Lisa. She was just normal, her apple pie came premade.” Dean shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Pissed me off to no end when I found your bra under Sammy’s bed in Carson City, realized he was using your feelings for him to get what he wanted outta you. So, now,  _I’m_ using your feelings for him to get what I want outta you.”

As you contemplated the past several years of your friendship with Dean, how well he had hidden his feelings, your phone went off in your pocket, the short drum solo tone that meant Sam was texting. Dean held out his hand and he didn’t have to say the words to make you hand over your phone without having a chance to read the message. “Aww, Sam’s worried ‘cause you weren’t at the bunker when he got back.” Dean said, mockingly. He rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna need you to call him. He’s gotta hear your voice when you tell him that you’re not in any danger, you just got tired of being undervalued and you’ve gone off to find a better place for you to use your brain and heart. Oh, and don’t forget that I know all of your code words.”

You bit your bottom lip as Dean handed the phone back, already dialing out to Sam’s number. “Y/n? Where are you? You can’t just disappear like this.”

“Look, I’m fine, Sam. I’m not in any danger. I just… couldn’t sit around that bunker waiting for you to start valuing me.”

“Wh-what is that supposed to mean?”

“Dean was the only one who valued me and he’s gone so… I’m gonna go find someone who will. Look, I’m fine so just… have a nice life, Sam.”

“Y/n, wait, I-”

You hung up and looked across the table at Dean. “Good girl.” He smirked as he slid his mostly-full glass across the table. Your eyes widened. You weren’t a whiskey girl. You had no tolerance for it. Dean knew that two glasses of straight whiskey would have you three sheets to shitfaced in no time. “Go on. Drink. Want you to relax, y/n. I need you limber for what I got planned.”

You downed the rest of yours and grimaced as you picked his glass up. Your hand shook as you raised the tumbler to your mouth, so he reached forward and tipped the bottom of the glass up with two fingers. As you fought down the gagging feeling, he smirked at you, his tongue tucked under his two front teeth. “There ya go. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” You made yourself shake your head. He nodded and stood, pulling out his wallet and handing you a twenty. “I’m gonna pull the car around. You go settle the tab.”

You nodded and walked to the bar as he walked out. The blond turned a worried gaze on you. “Are you okay? Do you want me to call the cops for you?”

“What? No.”

“Look, I don’t think you know this guy. He’s an asshole, and he’s  _dangerous_.”

You scoffed. “I know him better than you… on all counts. He’s everything you just said… but so am I, and you… you’re just some skank he took for a ride and can’t get past the bitterness. Keep the change.”

Dean smiled as you slid into the Impala and he peeled out of the parking lot. “She try to rescue you from me?”

“Yes, but you knew she would. It’s why you left me alone with her, to see how I’d react.”

“Had to know how devoted you are to keeping up your end of the deal.”

“Glad I passed your test.” You grumbled.

“Me, too. Woulda sucked to have to kill you. Especially before I’ve had a chance to fuck you.” By the time you got to the motel, the whiskey was hitting you and your head had started to go dizzy. He helped you into the room with a strong arm around your waist. He kicked the door shut and dropped you to the bed, watching as you tried to get your bearings. “Damn, y/n/n, who knew you were such a fuckin’ lightweight?”

“ _You_ did.” You insisted.

“That is true. Y/n cannot shoot whiskey. It’s a universal truth.” He licked his lips and dropped to his knees next to the bed, pulling at your boot laces. “One probably woulda been enough, but I needed you pliant.” He pulled your boots off and tossed each over his shoulder.

He stood, pulling your jeans off your body in one quick motion and dropping them to the floor before moving to straddle your thighs. “See, I don’t wanna scare you. Way I see it, your sex life has been depressingly vanilla. I think I remember you saying you don’t even like oral, on  _you_ which, don’t worry I’ll fix that for you, baby.” You grimaced at the thought of Dean, anyone really, going down on you. You had never had an enjoyable oral experience, giving or receiving, but you guessed you were gonna have to get used to it.

“But my tastes have never been vanilla. Even when I was human, they were the sort of thing that would’ve got me sent to Hell even if I hadn’t sold my soul. So, I need you to play easily, not hold back. No fear, baby.”

You looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “You’re not gonna hurt me, right?”

“Nothin’ permanent, and nothin’ you won’t come to enjoy.” He answered, pulling out the little black knife from earlier.

“Then, I…” You swallowed as he brought the blade to the collar of your t-shirt and tucked it into the hem. “I trust you, Dean.”

“You  _really_ shouldn’t, but okay.” A quick jerk of his hand had your shirt split down the middle and the air frozen in your lungs. The calloused fingertips of his left hand skated across the flesh of your breasts peeking out of your favorite Soma bra. “This is sexy. Love a matching set.” He quickly snapped the elastic band on your underwear.

“It’s my favorite.” You whispered.

“Not anymore.” That’s all the warning he gave before the knife sliced through the fabric between the cups and he sliced the straps. “Oh, shit. You have some nice tits, y/n. Yeah, I think you’re not gonna be wearing a bra, from now on. When I let you wear clothes, that is.”

You were expecting the destruction of your panties. He gave you time to prepare for that one, dragging the blunt side of the knife down your body very slowly. He cut through the material just as slowly. When the fabric fell open, he gave a little breathy scoff. “Shaved or waxed?”

You cleared your throat. “Laser.  _Ideal Image_  in Kansas City.” Your breath caught as he rubbed his thumb across the small patch of hair you’d had the hair removal specialist leave behind.

“That’s fuckin’ nice. I like that.” He slid his thumb down and dipped it between your pussy lips, brushing against your clit and making you jump. “When was the last time you came, y/n?” Your brain recognized that words should be forming in your mouth, but you couldn’t make them. Your mouth hung open, your breath coming in short as his thumb drew circles on your little bundle of nerves. He seemed happy at your overwhelmed silence, smiling down at you. “Come on, sweetheart, I asked you a question.”

“I… I made myself… um… when’d you kill Abaddon? Right after that.”

“Wow! I can’t even grasp going that long. How long since you’ve had a cock filling this pretty pussy up?”

You bit your lip. You didn’t want to answer that one. His eyebrows jumped and he set you with an incredulous look. “Calumet City. The Veritas thing.”

He barked out a laugh. “You haven’t been fucked since Sam was  _soulless_? No roadhouse dickbags or… other hunters or…” You just shook your head. It wasn’t that you couldn’t have had sex with rando assholes across the country, it was that you were in love with Sam and you just didn’t want to share yourself with anyone else. “It’s been literal years since you had sex. No wonder you’re so responsive.”

He removed his hand and slid down your body, hooking your legs over his shoulders and turning his head to bite and kiss at your inner thighs. You whined as heat started to bloom deep in your core. You hated oral.  _Hated_ it, but Dean Winchester with his face between your legs was something… intoxicating. More than the whiskey still making your head swim, the slow and torturous approach Dean was going for was making you crazy. The little biting kisses he was leaving on the path to your pussy, the pressure of his hands holding your abs down to minimize your jerking movements, the way he pointed his tongue to place just a small amount of tickling, teasing wetness across your skin. It didn’t feel like being eaten out. Being eaten out had always felt dirty and sloppy and slobbery. Even when Sam did it, it was drooly.

When Dean used the fingers of his left hand to open your pussy lips and sucked your clit into his mouth, you screamed. He hummed appreciatively at your reaction, his tongue flicking at your clit as his lips massaged the bud, sending shockwaves through your body. You cried his name as your inner walls fluttered around nothing. He leaned back, smirking. “You just cum?”

“Yuh.”

“Good. Let’s do it again.” He chuckled before lowering his mouth to you again. There wasn’t anything teasing about this one, his teeth scraping at you, one hand pushing you up against his face harder while he pumped two fingers of the other hand in and out of you until you came hard enough to see stars in your eyes. He didn’t stop when you came this time, though, fucking you with his fingers through it and rushing you toward a third.

“Dean, please!” You begged, pushing at his head to get him away from your oversensitive clit.

Black eyes stared up from between your thighs and you forced back the gasp. “I’m done when I  _say_ I’m done, y/n/n. Not a minute sooner.” He bit the inside of your left thigh, roughly, and it made you whimper to see blood on his lips when he focused back on your clit, fingers curling inside of you.

Three, four, five, you were crying by the time he forced the sixth orgasm out of you, but you didn’t try to stop him. Your limbs were too close to jelly to even try to lift a hand to stop him, not that you could. You almost thanked him when he pulled away, but you stopped yourself. You were certain he wouldn’t like that. He stared down at you for a few moments, his black eyes staring into yours. “You look so fucking good. I am gonna enjoy havin’ you.” He jumped off the bed, pulling his clothes off as you watched, almost immobile. You swallowed as his pants and boxers came down, leaving him completely bare, hard cock jutting out proudly. He was just as big as Sam and you couldn’t help but remember how Sam had hurt you every time you’d had sex. You didn’t try to hide your fear.

He climbed over your body and pressed his lips to yours, licking into your mouth. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and you liked it, you moaned. He kept kissing you, tongue rolling across yours, as he reached between your bodies and lined himself up with your entrance and started to slowly push in. You whimpered, grabbing his shoulders as he kept going. He was going slowly, letting your body adjust and it took long minutes before he was fully seated inside you, balls resting against your ass. He stopped kissing you, took your earlobe in between his teeth and tugged it, lightly. “You good?” He grunted.

“Good. I’m good.” You responded, gripping his shoulders tighter.

He pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside of you and then he pushed back in. You’d expected him to slam forward, Sam always had, but he didn’t. He moved with purpose and that purpose wasn’t to cause pain. Your head fell back hard into the pillow as he fucked you with long, languid strokes. He leaned down to nip at your collarbone, licking and kissing across your shoulder as his left hand groped at your breast. You arched against him, moaning loudly, his name and various expletives rambling out of your mouth between the moans.

From Dean’s mouth fell praises and promises, words that made you forget that the warm body on top of you was a demon, words that made you think maybe your best friend hadn’t really died, his soul hadn’t been corrupted, he wouldn’t end up like Cain. “I’ve wanted you like this for fuckin’ years. Never gonna let you go, now. Never. You’re mine.” He pressed his lips to yours as he picked up his pace, still taking care not to hurt you, still not going anywhere near as hard as you were sure he could, but adding speed to get himself to his end, knowing that it would just take a single touch of your overstimulated clit to get you to cum.

“Oh, god, Dean!” You screamed as you came, even though he hadn’t shifted to touch your clit, yet. He growled as your walls clenched hard around him, burying his face in your neck as your orgasm pulled him over to the edge into his own and he came deep within you.

“Fuck. That was… fuck.” He chuckled as he pulled out of you and dropped to the bed next to you. “Always knew your pussy was fuckin’ awesome.” You gave an airy chuckle. Your best friend might have changed, but he was still Dean. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you against him. “And it’s all mine.”

You nodded, before resting your head against his muscular chest. “Yeah. All yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You spent the next few days in bed almost constantly. Dean never did the harsh stuff he’d alluded to, never tried to hurt you. None of it was ‘vanilla’ but it wasn’t the Hell worthy action Dean promised. Not that you’d complain on that.

When he knew Sam had found him, he told you to run, hide, don’t answer your phone for anyone but him, he’d find you when the dust all settled. Two nights later, your phone went off with a text message.

**_Sam cured me. Its over_ **

You tried to call him, but he sent you straight to voicemail after two rings.

_**He doesnt no u were w/ me just give it a few days and call him** _

You started to tap out a response, angry that he wouldn’t talk to you, but your phone buzzed with another message halfway through.

_**But dont come back to the bunker. There is no place for you here.** _

You stared at the screen for as long as you could bear. It might have been ancient Sumerian for all you could comprehend it. ‘No place for you’? The Winchesters had always made a place for you.

You took a deep breath, wiped at the tears of loss rolling down your cheeks, erased the angry text and typed out a new one.  _ **If that’s what you want, Dean.**_ You knew you wouldn’t get an answer to it.


	2. The Direct Approach

There was a time when seeing Sam Winchester walk into a bar would have made you light up Christmas tree. There was a time when you would’ve jumped out of your chair and run up to him, wrapped your arms around his massive chest and told him that it had been too long, even if it had only been a few days. When he walked into the bar off the interstate just outside of St. Louis, though, you slumped in your chair. It only made you feel a little bit better to see his brother didn’t follow him through the doorway.

You watched Sam’s eyes scan the room, looking for familiar faces, friendly or otherwise, and his lips twitched into a small smile when he saw you. You contemplated going out the back door of the bar while he was turned around at the bar to order his beer, but you knew he’d just follow you. Not coming back to the bunker was one thing but actively running away from him was a completely separate thing.

He smiled as he sat down, setting a fresh beer bottle in front of you. “Hey, y/n. It’s been too long.”

You nodded and picked at the label on the beer. “Yeah. It has.”

“How’s it been?”

“It’s been life. You?”

“Uh, it’s been okay. I, uh, I found Dean, cured him. He’s still got the Mark of Cain, but he’s not a demon, anymore.” You nodded, biting your lip. “You ever find someone to value you?”

“Thought I had, but… no dice.” You answered, focusing on peeling the label off all in one piece and not looking up at Sam’s multicolored eyes.

“Well, then, maybe you should come back to the bunker, y/n. Dean misses you. I miss you. It’s quiet without you there.”

“Has he said that?” You somehow managed to keep the pain out of your voice as you spoke. “Has Dean even mentioned me since he’s been back?” Sam was silent so you nodded. You wouldn’t explain to the giant, but that answered everything. “I can’t go back there, Sam. Thanks for the invite, but…” You shook your head and stood. “And thanks for the beer.” You left it sitting on the table.

You started to walk away but Sam grabbed your wrist. “Dean needs you. You were always a calming influence on him, y/n. He can relax around you. He needs that. The Mark is messing him up in ways I can’t even describe and he needs you. He just killed Cain a few hours ago, and… Dean needs you.”

You snatched your wrist away from him and shook your head. “I  _can’t_ go back, Sam. There’s no place for me there. If Dean needs me, he knows how to get a hold of me.”

“And if _I_  do?”

You scoffed. “Never in your life have you needed me, Sam. Took me years to figure that out. You’re not gonna get me to do what you want by preying on my emotions.” You patted his shoulder and walked away.

You stared at the ceiling of your motel room. You missed the bunker. You missed the Winchesters. You missed hunting with them, living with them, being a part of a team, a family. You missed having a place. You’d thought about it every day since Dean told you to stay away.

You knew why he’d done it. You had thought through the scenario a million times. Dean, who realized he loved you years ago and watched you fall all over his brother even longer, had woken up and felt guilty about what he’d done. He felt guilty about letting you make that deal, about telling you how he felt, about using your feelings for Sam to get you to let him use your body. He didn’t want to deal with it, so he made you create distance.

You didn’t hold it against him. You weren’t mad that he couldn’t face you. You just wished he would have given you the opportunity to talk it out with him. You wished you could have told him that you had never felt anything like your bodies melding together, how his words of praise had been the sweetest tribute anyone had ever spoken to you, that you replayed the words in your head more than you replayed the memories of your bodies’ motions. You wished you hadn’t wasted so much time pining over Sam.

~~~~~~~~

Sam wasn’t sure how to approach it. Dean needed his rest. He needed to never lay hands on the First Blade again. And he needed y/n. If they worked together, Sam and Cas and y/n could keep Dean from falling apart, Sam was sure of it. But y/n denied him. Why would she purposely stay away from the only guy who “ever valued her”? Why would she think she didn’t have a place right next to her best friend? Why wouldn’t she want to help him?

She had to have run into Dean while he was running around with Crowley. He must’ve said or done something cruel that she couldn’t forgive, that Dean couldn’t apologize for. That was the only explanation for why their friendship just ceased. If Sam could find out what happened, maybe he could fix it. But how to start that conversation with Dean?

“The direct approach is usually best, Sam.” Dean’s voice cut through Sam’s thoughts and he took a breath. He had been staring as his brother cooked himself some breakfast. “I’m fine, dude. Nothing some coffee and bacon won’t fix.”

Sam scoffed. “That’s not exactly true, Dean.” He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at the back of his neck.  _ ***Direct approach.***_  “So, on the way home, I stopped to get a drink outside of St. Louis and, uh, I saw y/n.” Dean tensed. He shook it off immediately by focusing on the bacon in the pan in front of him, but just the mention of y/n had him tense. “She seemed a bit… I dunno, man, she seemed sad. She’s traveling alone, probably hunting solo, too. I tried to get her to come back to the bunker, but she said-”

“She can’t.” Dean interrupted. “She cannot come back here, Sam. I can’t deal with her.”

“Why? What  _happened_? You two… you two were so close and-”

“She only hung around as long as she did because she was in love with  _you_ , Sam!” Dean shook his head, flicking the burner under his bacon off because the conversation had stolen his appetite. “She is so in love with you that she went to Crowley to make a deal for your safety so that you wouldn’t get killed tryin’ to track  _me_ down.”

Sam’s mouth gaped. “She what?”

“Yeah and Crowley handed control of her contract over to his favorite Knight of Hell, who didn’t want her soul, he just wanted her body. ‘cause I may not have been able to love her when I was a demon, but I damn sure  _wanted_ her.” Dean leaned against the counter, holding the edge so tight his knuckles whited. “I…  _days_ , Sam. I had her for days. I  _used_ her for days and if you hadn’t come to get me… She wouldn’t forgive me like she did you. She’d come back because she wants to be around  _you_ , but I can’t see her look at me and remember that. I can’t see her grovel for your attention, anymore, either. She’d hate me but endure it for  _you_. She would do anything for you. So, I told her not to come back, Sam. It’s better for everyone.”

Sam stood to block Dean’s retreat from the kitchen. “It’s not better for you. It’s not better for her. She could barely look at me, Dean. She avoided my eyes, she flinched away when I grabbed her hand. It’s not  _me_ she’s in love with, anymore.” Dean avoided Sam’s eyes, too, but there were tears brimming in the elder Winchester’s lashes. “She asked if you talked about her. She was hurt that you hadn’t said word one about her absence. She said if you needed her, you knew how to get a hold of her. She wants you to call, Dean.”

Dean shook his head, scoffing loudly. “What, so she finally got done waiting for you to realize she’s fuckin’ amazing and that means she’s waiting on me to pick up the phone?” He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and pushed him out of the way. “Leave it alone, Sam. Leave  _her_ alone.”

“Dean, fuckin’ talk to her!” Sam yelled at his brother’s back as it retreated down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You thought you might be dreaming when the guitar riff ringtone sounded through your motel room. Guitar was Dean and Dean couldn’t possibly be texting you. You grabbed the phone from your bedside table when it went off a second time.

**Hey  
Heard u ran n2 Sam**

All you could think to respond with was  **Yeah** and then you fell into the limbo of waiting to see if he’d keep texting you.

**Said u were alone thinks u r hunting alone**

Again, all you sent back was  **Yeah**.

**Thats ducking stupid y/n. Thats gonna get u killed**

You took a deep breath and tapped out a response longer than a single affirmation.  **What do you want me to do, Dean?**

His response was rapid.  **Find sum1**

Your response was just as fast.  **Can’t**.

**Y the fuck not**

**Because I’m yours. If I’m not with you, I’m not with anybody.**

Long minutes passed after you hit ‘send’ on that message, or maybe they just felt longer than normal as you stared at your cell phone screen and tapped your fingers at the back of the phone case. “Come on, Dean. Say something.” You whispered to the universe.

**The deal is void, y/n. I’m not a demon anymore.**

You let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his lack of shorthand, punctuation and grammar showing itself in his sudden seriousness. **I don’t care. I’m not talking about the deal, Dean. I’m talking about**

You stopped typing at that, your thumbs hovering over the touchscreen keyboard. How were you supposed to put it into words? What words were the right ones to convey how much you missed him?

**Moulin Rouge. Cuddling up together in your room and watching beautiful, sad movies together and telling Sam we’re watching slasher flicks so he won’t make fun of us for crying when Satine dies.**  Sent.  
 **I’m talking about you distracting me with jokes and beers when Sam would flirt with random roadhouse chicks. I’m talking about being closer to you than I’ve ever been to anyone and somehow completely missing that we were supposed to be together.** Sent. You swallowed and started another.  
 **I hate that it took you being a demon to admit it and I hate that my deal might have ruined us, but… I cherish the memories, especially the ones after I made that deal. I’m yours, Dean. Should’ve always been.** Sent.

You waited. You’d poured your heart out, you’d said exactly what was needed, now all you could do was see if Dean was going to respond… what he would respond. Which he didn’t do.

You fell asleep waiting for your phone to play that fucking guitar riff, but it never happened. You woke the next morning and checked your phone, just in case you missed a message while you were out. Nothing. You nodded, steeling yourself against the feelings of hopelessness. This morning was no different than the morning before or the one before that. You were still alone. You were still a hunter. You still had a job to do.

You put on your black pantsuit with your lilac button-up shirt and headed for the coroner’s office. The receptionist pointed you down the hall to room B22 without a word, looking almost like she’d expected you, and when you pushed open the swinging door into the morgue you saw why. The Winchesters were standing over the victim, wearing their fed suits, and they both looked up when you walked in. “There she is. Agent Joplin, you’re late.” Sam said, happily.

You swallowed. “Yeah. Traffic. Sorry.” You plastered a fake smile on your lips and walked up to the metal slab. “What do we got?”

“Exsanguinated DB with a chunk outta the shoulder.” Sam answered. You looked down at the body, but your body was tense. Dean was staring at you, looking for something but you weren’t sure what.

You tried to ignore him, focus on the body, the facts Sam and the coroner were telling you that made you certain that it was the vamp you thought it was when you pulled up the article the day before. You thanked the doctor and headed out, heels clicking on the linoleum as you tried to rush out of the building before the brothers. Dean’s eyes on you were making you uncomfortable. Sam fell back as you entered the parking garage, but Dean rushed to your side. “Where are you going, y/n?”

“To my car, Dean.” You answered.

“Why?”

“Because I poured my heart out last night and didn’t get a reply.”

“You don’t think me trackin’ you down and showin’ up on your hunt is a reply?” He asked, grabbing your arm and turning you to face him. He walked you backwards until your back was pressing against the closest SUV. “Tracked your phone, figured out what hunt you were likely on, got here first so I could see you, see you when you saw Sam.” He looked into your eyes, searching for something there. “You don’t look at ‘im like you used to.” He whispered.

You swallowed and tried to control your breathing, in order to control your heart rate. “How could I look at Sam when you’re right there?”

“And if I wasn’t?” He pressed closer to you, boxing you in with his arms against the SUV. “If it was just you and Sam?

“I’d leave… just like I did in St. Louis.” You panted out.

“You don’t… you don’t…” He brushed his nose against yours and you closed your eyes.

“I’m yours, Dean. I’m yours or I’m no one’s.” You whispered.

He gasped and pressed his lips to yours. You grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him closer, opening your mouth and licking his full lips until he opened them and licked at your tongue. He tasted just how you remembered, save for the absence of that ever-so-slight sulphuric taste that disappeared with his black eyes. “You mean it?” He pulled back just enough to look into your eyes.

You looked into his bright green orbs and nodded. “I love you, Dean.”

He pressed a forceful kiss to your lips and pulled away, grabbing your hand. “Where’s your car, y/n/n?” You nodded to the left and started walk away, dragging the much larger man behind you.

“You’re comin’ home after this case, y/n.” You bit back the smile as you approached your nondescript Ford sedan and Dean pushed you against the trunk. “Never gonna let you go again.” He said, before attacking your neck with his lips.

“I’m gonna hold you to that this time, Winchester.” You sassed, before pushing him away, lightly. “Let’s get to a bed, huh?”

Dean practically flew around to the passenger side of your car as you clicked the button to unlock it and dropped yourself into the driver’s seat. “Let’s go!” He demanded and you giggled.

“Yes, sir.”

He grinned. “I like that.”

“What?” You looked over at him as you followed the arrows to the garage exit. “You want me to call you ‘sir’, Dean?”

“No. Maybe sometimes.” He leaned over and set his hand on your thigh, massaging gently. “Today I’ll take ‘Oh, god’.” You bit your lip and put your foot down, speeding away from the hospital toward the motel. You were barely through the door of your motel room when Dean grabbed your suit jacket and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. “This is such a pretty color on you.” He kissed your neck and wrapped his arms around you, unbuttoning your lilac shirt as he walked your toward the bed.

You pulled the shirt off as soon as it was unbuttoned and turned around to unhook your bra. You dropped it to the floor and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. “I’ve been thinking about this for months.” You whispered, going to unbutton his suit shirt.

“I’ve been thinking about it for years.” He smiled as he pulled the shirt and jacket down his arms, throwing them across the room. “You wanting me. No alcohol, no demon deal, just… you…”

“I love you, Dean.”

“Sayin’ that.” He bit his lip as he put his hands on your hip and walked you backward to the bed. “Almost feels like a djinn dream.” He laid you back and pulled your pants down your legs.

“I’m your idea of a perfect world?” you asked, breathlessly.

“Sweetheart, I ever die again, you’re gonna be my Heaven.” He climbed between your thighs and looked up at you before snagging the material of your panties between his teeth and tugging them down with just a little help from his fingertips on each side.

“That’s gonna be weird since you share a Heaven with you brother.”

“Well, if Heaven ain’t you, I don’t wanna go.” He said, climbing up your body and pressing his lips to yours.

You smirked. “Maybe we shouldn’t have watched  _Moulin Rouge_  so many times. You’re starting to sound like a chick flick.”

He smiled down at you. “Well, why don’t we switch the channel to  _Casa Erotica_ , huh?”

“We’re already naked and you’re hard against my leg. If we don’t get to the erotica soon, I think I’m gonna cry, Dean.”

He laughed. “Me, too, baby.” He wrapped his hand around his length and rubbed his cockhead along your slit. “Fuck. You’re wet. How are you wet? I’ve barely done anything.”

“You’re hot.” You leaned up, kissing him. “I love you. Your kisses are sexy as fuck… and anticipation is a hell of a drug.”

He pressed in slowly, his lips trailing along your jawline and neck. “Fuck, baby.”

“Dean.” You whined, the painful stretch making your body tremble.

“Shh. I got you.” He rolled his hips, watching your face as you whimpered in pleasure. “Love the sounds you make. God, I could cum just from the little whiny noises you make.”

“Don’t. At least get me close before you cum.” you whispered.

“Have I ever left you unsatisfied?” He nipped at your earlobe, making you moan.

“Well, black-eyed Dean never did, but-”

He pulled back, holding himself up on his forearms. “You are not challenging me, woman.”

“No. Of  _course_ not. I’m just saying… “

“Uh-huh.” He rolled his hips again, then pulled his hips back, pushing back in quickly but not forcefully. You threw your head back as he started to thrust, grunting with each sweep of his hips. His sounds got you just as much as your sounds got to him. The way he dropped his hand to your thigh to press his fingers into your flesh, the way his lips felt against your neck, the way his body dictated every move your body made. “You feel so fucking amazing, so good, y/n.” And when the praises started, there was no holding yourself together.

When you came, it was with a harsh cry that tore from your throat. He growled as you clenched around him, leaning up to kiss you passionately. “Can I cum in you? Or… where you want it, baby?”

“I’m not on anything,” you admitted, breathless from the orgasm and the kiss. He stopped, looking down into your eyes. “The risk is up to you.”

He smiled, just a little at the corners of his mouth, pressed his lips to yours again and started to thrust with abandon. He grunted, letting out a shaky breath when he came deep inside you. “Fuck.” He sighed as he pulled out and flopped next to you.

You settled against his chest, running your fingertips along his abs. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. I’m sorry I told you not to come back. I was an idiot.”

“Yeah. But you’re my idiot, so…”

He chuckled. “You were supposed to say ‘no, it’s not a big deal. I totally understand, Dean’.”

“I do understand.” You looked up at him. “I understand you feeling guilty about what happened, but… you, even as a demon, treated me better than anyone I’ve ever been with. I just want to be with you, Dean. Don’t ever send me away again.”

“Never,” he promised, as he ran his hand over the mark on his forearm. “No escapin’ me now, y/n/n. Now, get a little rest. We need to go at least one more round before go track down that vamp.”

You nodded against him and reached over to pull his hand off of the Mark, resting your own palm over it, instead. “You rest, too,” you whispered. He nodded, running his hand down your back as your eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
